Lightsworn
|image=image:LightswornCrest.png }} :"The Light does not abandon its champions. Where there is a will the Light will find a way." Lightsworn is a Horde faction based two-branch Non-Guild organization that operates out of a channel. Origin The Lightsworn Brotherhood and Vanguard are a holy order and combat unit born out of the frustration of a pair of Blood Knight healers, Ria Sunhammer and Zan Pyreanor. The healers faced blatant disrespect from the more combat-oriented members of the Blood Knight Order and found themselves disgusted with the conduct of the brothers in arms who clung to the old ways years after the restoration of the Sunwell—Knights who lacked tenacity, respect, and compassion. The final straw was the gross lack of swift justice delivered to a Blood Knight and his followers that attempted to assassinate other members of the Order. While the Knights remain in the Blood Knight order to some degree, they began to form their own unit led with their own philosophies and their own way—the ways of the Light. Lightsworn Brotherhood The Lightsworn Brotherhood is a chaotic good holy order that welcomes healers of all types, not just Light oriented healers, but monks, shamans, and druids as well. Lightsworn even welcomes unorthodox healing methods if used for altruistic purposes, like blood magic or fleshcrafting, and welcomes unusual healers, like the living impaired, tainted individuals, and individuals of unusual races—like Arakkoa. Activities The Lightsworn Brotherhood offers a number of activities for Light and or healing oriented individuals such as training, Sunwell Pilgrimages, and Sermons. Training Young healers can seek out mentors among the Lightsworn for training in the ways of the Holy Light, in their class, in other non-traditional methods of healing, and possibly even in non-magical healing methods such as alchemy, herbalism, and surgical procedures. Sunwell Pilgrimages Lightsworn has periodic open pilgrimages to the Sunwell for those that wish to commune with the light, including Lightsworn Brotherhood, Lightsworn Vanguard, and anyone else who wishes to be involved. These often but don't always include a sermon before the moments of meditation at the well. Sermons Sermons on the light and values of the light are given from time to time, sometimes at the Sunwell, sometimes in Silvermoon or elsewhere. Sermons outside of the Sunwell may include the Lightsworn Vanguard acting as defense against those who may wish to inflict harm upon those who teach, preach, and enlighten. Lightsworn Vanguard The Lightsworn Vanguard is a Chaotic Good paramilitary force which welcomes all races and classes among its ranks but has a Light-oriented foundation, operating on the three tenets of the Light: Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. Unlike an official military unit, the members of the Lightsworn Vanguard are more like a reserve, coming together when the call to arms goes out, and relaxing back to normal life when not needed. The Vanguard is a non-profit organization as opposed to a mercenary group, though it does pay its members reasonable pay when they are called to arms thanks to backings from some altruistic and wealthy individuals. Activities Lightsworn Vanguard is permitted to participate in several Lightsworn Brotherhood Activities like Sunwell Pilgrimages and in some cases mentorship, both groups also do group gatherings. Lightsworn Brotherhood joins in with Lightsworn Vanguard for small events and ongoing story lines with a Dungeon Master presiding. Social Gatherings Lightsworn Vanguard and Lightsworn Brotherhood both may gather from time to time for group suppers and socialization. This is a great way to network with others who are lawful or chaotic good rather than dark. DMed Events The Lightsworn Vanguard periodically does DMed events, which means events with a dungeon master or storyteller controlling the NPCs and environment. The goal is to be heroes going on feel good awesome adventures together. Sometimes Lightsworn uses the Oracle Storytelling System Exalted Style to add a layer of random chance without making the events become infuriating or boring. Recruitment Lightsworn is a Non-Guild group with an optional tag for those who wish to have the organization name under their character name. Recruitment is typically open to anyone who wants to join regardless of guild tag and membership in the guild is by no means a requirement for participation in Lightsworn oriented events. All participants are, however, bound by the Code of Conduct. Requirements *An interest in Light oriented RP or at least Lawful or Chaotic Good RP. *Agreement to follow the Code of Conduct. *Joining the channel. *A Roleplay profile addon (XRP, TRP3, MRP). *For people wanting the [http://us.battle.net/wow/en/guild/wyrmrest-accord/Lightsworn Lightsworn Guild Tag]: Greenwall Addon, which will allow you to participate in guild chat shared with several other networked groups. Code of Conduct *Be excellent to each other. *Don't be afraid to communicate OOC. *Don't grief other's RP, even if you don't agree with it. *You have the right to opt out. *We are here to have fun. Channel Information Lightsworn operates out of an external Discord server channel and an in game IC channel, though OOC socialization is welcome in the in game channel so long as it is in parenthesis () or square brackets [] at all times. If you have not yet been invited to the organization IC, you are not permitted to use the channel IC, but may speak OOC. The channel can be used to get ahold of one of the recruiters OOC and arrange a meeting. Administrators reserve the right to remove players from the channel for violating our code of conduct in the channel or if players are incredibly uncomfortable with a player's presence. In Game Channel */join Lightsworn Discord Channel *Discord.me/Lightsworn Recruitment Procedure *Seek out one of the leaders of the Lightsworn Brotherhood or Vanguard (Ask for one in the channel). *Arrange an IC meeting. *Do an IC interview with the authorized player. *Receive a radio communication device. *Optional: Request guild tag invite. Category:Non-Guild Groups Category:Horde Guild Category:H1Q17RPG Category:H1Q17RPN